masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Nyreen Kandros
Nyreen Kandros is the leader of the Talons mercenary organization on Omega in 2186. Unlike the group's previous leader, Nyreen has a strong moral compass and extensive military experience, traits which gave her the skills necessary to convert the Talons from a lawless gang to a highly disciplined operation devoted to aiding and protecting Omega's civilians. Background Born to a family with a long and honored tradition of military service, Nyreen Kandros left the turian military after the emergence of her biotic abilities. Oft-suspicious of biotics, the turians shipped Nyreen off to the Cabal units, where her abilities and experience were grossly underutilized. After several years as a mercenary, Kandros was drawn to Omega by its reputation as a haven for capable freelancers. Nyreen's early years on Omega were a pivotal time for her. Aria T'Loak took an interest in Kandros, helping her hone her biotic talents while developing her military experience and skills to their full potential. Aria also allowed Nyreen the time she needed to reconcile with her new way of life and her unexpected and initially unwanted abilities. The two developed a relationship, but eventually parted ways due to irreconcilable differences. Nyreen remained on Omega unbeknownst to Aria, and went on to assume control of the Talons. Mass Effect: Discovery Nyreen came across a hooded turian and a human being harrassed by a couple of batarians on Omega. She threatened the batarians off, but then recognized the turian when he spoke as her cousin Tiran Kandros and confirmed it upon removing the hood, exclaiming that he got her message. His human companion Luna Shanks apparently did not know her companion's real name, so she drew a gun at Tiran as a consequence of suspicions confirmed. Nyreen used her biotics against the human while Tiran moved to twist Shanks' arm to disable her, though Nyreen felt Tiran owed both her and Shanks an explanation. Tiran was brought by Nyreen to Aria on Afterlife, who biotically choked him thinking he was a saboteur. Nyreen vouched for her cousin by claiming she was the "bad apple" in their family compared to Tiran, prompting Aria to snark about their family's do-gooder tendencies. Aria extracted a summary of the truth from him, but was disinterested in the matter aside from berating Nyreen for wasting her time. Nyreen replied she won't stay any longer than necessary, either. Upon learning of Tiran's mission infiltrating the Andromeda Initiative, Nyreen opined that the Turian Hierarchy was no less paranoid than when she left Palaven. Tiran claimed responsibility for the operation and justified that the scale of the Initiative must've meant a nefarious conspiracy, but Nyreen opted to take the organization at face value. She thought exploring another galaxy was too much for any group to do alone, and so thought of the Initiative's work as an inspiring collaboration. However, her cousin thought the line between conspiracy and collaboration was a thin one. Nyreen pondered when Tiran became such a cynic. She remembered they used to dream about escaping their family legacy - or "family curse" as they called it - as kids. She realized the Andromeda Initiative could be Tiran's chance to finally break free, so she suggested to her cousin that he sign up for real. Tiran thought it was a crazy notion, but Nyreen argued there's a big universe out there waiting to be explored and a million better ways to spend life without the Kandros legacy hanging over his head. Tiran was still reluctant citing the mission he still needed to complete, so Nyreen conceded the matter but not before encouraging him to think it over. Later after Tiran and Shanks patched up their issues, Nyreen led them to an armory and gave them free rein to take what they want in anticipation of a battle with Agent Zeta. Initially incredulous about packing too much firepower against a single salarian biotic, Nyreen saw Tiran's point on seeing how strong their adversary was. She and Tiran distracted Agent Zeta with their talents while Shanks blew the salarian up with a biotic explosion in order to save the quarian Tiran and Shanks went on Omega for. Ultimately, Shanks was stabbed and Zeta escaped. While draping a blanket over the quarian in the aftermath of the battle, Nyreen told her cousin Shanks will live as the metal bar missed her vital organs. Later, overhearing that Tiran was about to chase Agent Zeta to a geth array at the edge of the Milky Way, Nyreen quipped it was nice seeing him as she deemed the prospect suicidal. Tiran had no plans on dying though, as he told her he was still thinking about what they discussed earlier. Mass Effect 3: Omega Weapon proficiencies *Assault Rifles *Heavy Pistols Powers Dossier When Aria T'Loak returns to Omega to liberate the station from Cerberus occupation in 2186, she and Nyreen are reunited. Nyreen initially keeps her reasons for being on Omega during the occupation a secret, but later reveals that while Aria was exiled, she has become the new leader of the Talons and directed the resistance movement against Cerberus. At first, Nyreen and Aria remain suspicious of each other, having ended their relationship on bad terms years ago, but the tension between them gradually eases. Nyreen becomes an invaluable part of Aria's forces, and tries to rein in Aria's more violent and reckless tendencies. Her composure only falters when confronting Adjutants, Cerberus-created Reaper creatures that had terrorized Omega when Cerberus invaded. Nyreen vividly recalls how she had to kill many friends and allies when they became infected by attacking Adjutants, and becomes visibly shaken when facing the creatures in combat. During the final assault on Cerberus's command center at the Afterlife Club, Nyreen leads her Talons independently on an offensive through Gozu District. Sensing something is wrong, Nyreen scouts ahead of her troops and arrives at the main plaza outside Afterlife's entrance in time to see a group of Adjutants charging toward civilians. She draws the creatures in with her biotics and detonates a belt of grenades. Her biotic field contains the explosion, and she is incinerated along with the Adjutants. Trivia *Nyreen was originally envisioned as an asari gang lord with no ties to Aria. When a DLC focused on Aria was decided upon, Nyreen was changed to a turian and given a more prominent role to serve as a Paragon foil to Aria.http://www.ea.com/news/playas1-ann-lemay-mass-effect *Nyreen is the first female turian to appear in a Mass Effect game. *In addition to voicing Nyreen, Sumalee Montano also provides the voice for the American female Inquisitor from Bioware's Dragon Age: Inquisition. See also *A communication war between Cerberus and the Talons titled "Fight for Omega!". References de:Nyreen Kandros es:Nyreen Kandros pl:Nyreen Kandros ru:Найрин Кандрос uk:Найрін Кандрос Category:Omega Category:DLC Category:Squad Members Category:Mercenaries Category:Recurring Characters